Hello,Goodbye
by dancincheerchik
Summary: Its a lily james story and starts 5th year. includes james friends and lily's
1. icecream fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters talked about in the book. Anything you don't recognize I own. Don't seal and don't sue  
Hello, Goodbye  
  
Lily Evans was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room by her self when she felt arms snake around her and someone kissed her neck. "Hey James." "Hey, what are you working on?" Lily quickly closed the notebook she had open and turned to her boyfriend, James Potter. "Oh nothing, where have you been?" "I was out with Sirius." He came over to the couch she was sitting on and kisses her fully on the lips. This turned out into a full snogging session. Their friends Remus Lupin and Fiona Keiser, Fi, came in and broke them up. "You two are going to scare the poor first years." "Oh go away." Remus was about to reply when; Alysha Swanson came in with tears running down her face. "Oh honey what happened?" "He broke up with me." "Oh I'm so sorry." "I have to perfect idea to make you feel better." "Nothing will make me feel better!" Fi and Lily looked at each other then whispered something to Alysha. "Well, that might." "Alright you go up to the dorm we'll get the stuff." The two boys looked between the three girls with confused looks on their faces. Just then Sirius Black came in. "What's going on?" "We're not sure. Alysha and her boyfriend broke up and the girls found away to cheer her up but won't tell us." "Then I think a little spying is in order.  
  
About 20 minutes Lily and Fi came back with several bags full of something. "Lils, honey, what's the bags?" "Nothing James, sweetie." "Come on Lily we better go." Lily kissed James and ran up to the girls' dormitory. "Ok we are definitely going to spy."  
  
That night the girls didn't come down to dinner. This made the boys even more curious. So when every one had gone their dormitory they snuck out under James invisibility cloak. By the time they reached the 5th year girls dorm they heard screaming and laughing. The three boys looked at each other and tried to open the door but found it locked. They tried the unlocking spell but that didn't work. Remus tried all the spells he knew to open the door, nothing worked. Sirius pushed James and Remus out of the way and said Deur openmaak. With this the door swung open. The sight inside made then burst out laughing.  
  
The girls were running around with chocolate syrup, Lily, whip cream, Fi, and caramel, Alysha. All three were covered in these toppings. At first they didn't hear the boys. They still ran around pouring the topping on each other. " See isn't this better than moping." "Now why would I want to mope?" "That's the spirit." "AHH LILY EVANS PREPARE TO DIE." Alysha screamed as Lily dump chocolate syrup on her. At this point the boys couldn't hold it in any more as they watched Fi throw marshmallows at the two girls. The marshmallows stuck all over the girls by the sticky toppings. The other two girls grabbed their own bags of marshmallows and threw them at Fi; therefore, she had the most on her. Lily, Alysha, and Fi fell to the ground laughing. After awhile they stopped but still heard laughing. This laughing was coming from deeper voices. Quickly looking around they didn't find anyone. Lily then noticed the heel of a shoe. Lily pointed this out to the other girls. They went over to it and Lily whipped off James invisibility cloak. "JAMES POTTER!" "SIRIUS BLACK." "REMUS LUPIN." The boys quickly stopped laughing and looked at the girls." "Oops." "Oops is right." "Listen Lily we're sorry. We just got.I don't know.curious." "Curious my ass." Lily was about to start yelling some more when James jumped up and kissed her. All of her anger quickly left her and started kissing him back. The other people in the room stated to roll their eyes. Lily's arms snaked around James's neck. When they broke apart James licked his lips. "You taste good." Lily just laughed. "We better get cleaned up. So buh bye now." "But we want to stay." The girls looked at each other. "You two go ahead and get cleaned up and I'll watch the boys. Then I'll get cleaned up." "We don't need a keeper you know." "If you three stay in here you do." "Whatever." It was a well-known fact that Sirius didn't like Lily all that much. What most couldn't understand is why. Before Lily and James started dating her and Sirius were friends. Sirius was a little aloof with her, but when James and Lily said they loved each other, Sirius started hating Lily.  
  
Lily placed a cleaning charm on the room so they could sit down. James sat down next to her. She started giggling. "What is so funny?" "You have chocolate around your neck." He put his hand on his neck and felt the chocolate. He quickly said a spell to get the chocolate off. After about a half an hour the two girls returned. So Lily went into the bathroom. 20 minutes she emerged in a red spaghetti strap shirt and red pajama pants with cherries on them. She went over to her bed a sat down again. James was currently laying on it. " Hey move it." "No!" "Oh James come on you have you own bed in a different room. Go to it." " I think that means she wants us to leave James." " You two go ahead I will be there in a sec." " Goodbye Jamie." "Oh come one, Lily, let me stay." "No, now get." " Lily, he isn't leaving, so let him stay." "Ya, I'm not going anywhere." "Fine but move over." James lifted himself on his elbows and kisses her. "Good night James, good night Lily." "Oh shut up girls." "Here Lily it's the last container we have." "Thanks Fi." Lily closed the curtains around her bed and looked at James. James was smiling at her. "Oh no, I'm going to eat my ice cream and you are going to sleep." "But I don't wanna sleep." James replied in a baby voice. "Well, I want to eat my ice cream." "And you're not going to share with little old me?" "Nope." Lily ended up having James transfigure two spoons so they could share.  
  
The next morning James woke up with his arms around someone. He looked down and saw Lily sleeping peacefully. He smiled as she snuggled into his chest. James tightened his grip on her waist, and laughed slightly as she sighed in her sleep. He gently kissed the top of her head. I guess he didn't kiss her gentle enough because Lily's eyes fluttered open. "Morning." "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." "No its ok." James just smiled at her. "So how long have you been awake?" "Only for a little while." "Where you just watching me sleep?" "Maybe!" He answered with a grin. Lily lifted herself slightly so that she could kiss him. James put her other arm around her waist and she moved her arms to his neck. As they kissed James slowly lowered Lily on the bed. Lily's fingers intertwined in his hair. James hands started traveling up her shirt but stop at her abs. The couple broke apart and just gazed into each other's eyes. "We could get up now." Whispered Lily. "But I'm comfortable like this." "Oh come on James. If we don't get up now then we won't." "I see no problem with that." James said with a puppy dog pout. "Ok one more kiss, then we have to get up." "Alright." Lily leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Oh now that's just not fair." "We agreed one kiss." "I didn't know it was going to be a short kiss." "To bad, we have to get up now." "Just one more kiss and not a short one." " Later, we are going to be late to breakfast and Dumbledor has an announcement to make." "Fine, I'll meet you in the common room shortly." "I love you." "I love you too." Giving her a swift kiss, he got up. Looking around the girl's dormitory he saw Alysha sitting on her bed. "Goodbye Aly." "Sleep well?" "Very." They both started laughing. James walked out of the girl's dormitory and into the boys one. Sirius was in the shower and Remus was getting ready. "Sirius is very upset with you." "Why?" "Well, he went to go wake you up and you weren't there." "I stayed with Lily. I often do that, so why is he mad now?" "You know he hates Lily." "Ya, for unknown reasons." Sirius came out of the bathroom and glared at James. "Oh Sirius don't be mad, you know I often spend the night with Lils." "Whatever." "Come on Padfoot, you know you can't stay mad at me can you." "I guess your right Prongs." "I'm always right." "Sure you are." "Alright you two lets just get down to breakfast."  
  
Thanks for reading. Remember review PLEASE. Sorry if it's not long enough I will try to make the other chapters longer. Well TTFN, ta ta for now. ~Dancincheerchik~ 


	2. the fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters talked about in the book. Anything you don't recognize I own. Don't seal and don't sue.  
  
Also, I know that in OoTP Lily and James hate each other. But I'm not changing my story. Because if I did then, my plot and stuff wouldn't work. So sorry if you don't like that.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Hello, Goodbye  
  
The three trooped downstairs to the common room, just as Lily, Fi, and Alysha came down. Lily and James shared a kiss. Sirius just glared. "Can we go before I loose my appetite?" Lily looked at James and saw his smile had changed into a frown. "Why don't all of you go ahead, I want to talk to Sirius?" "What if I don't want to talk to you?" "Just listen to what she has to say." "Fine." When everyone had finally left Lily turned to Sirius.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" "I don't have to answer you!" "Why did I even try?" With tears in her eyes she turned and walked up to her room. Sirius started heading to the portrait hole, but stop. Sighing he turned and headed the way Lily went. Without knocking he entered. He saw Lily lying on her bed. Walking over to her, he sat on the edge of her bed. "Listen Lily, I really don't hate you." "Then why do you act like it?" "I guess because you stole my best friend away." Sitting up and wiping her tears away she looked at him with a confused look. "Do you really think that?" "Yes, he spends all his time with you." "Now that's not true, he spent yesterday with you." "Yes, but that was the first time since forever." "Sirius, I'm sorry I didn't realize that." "And I'm sorry that I got mad at you. I guess I couldn't stand that thought of loosing my best friend." "Well how does this sound, one day a week is a day that you two hang out and wreak havoc on the school. No matter how busy your schedules are you spend that day together." "I like it but what if he doesn't want to spend that day with me." "Oh he will, believe me." "Alright, what day?" "Choose Saturday or Sunday." "Why only the weekends?" "That way you don't have classes or homework to worry about." "Ok Saturday." "And if anything happens on that day then Sunday. Deal?" "No." "What? Why?" "One night during the week, I get to spend it with you." "Deal." Sirius pulled her into a hug, but he was sitting so close to the edge that they fell off the bed.  
  
James walked into the girl's dorm to find Sirius and Lily and the ground laughing. "Does this mean your friends again?" "Ya, it does." "Good, so flower what are our plans for today?" "Well you and I aren't doing anything." "And why is that?" "Because you're spending the day with Sirius." "What if I don't want to? What if I want to spend it with you?" "You can't spend the day with me. If you don't want to spend it with Sirius, I will." "No I want to spend it with him, I was just curious." "Are you done talking like I'm not here? Or should I leave and come back?" "We're done. Now bother you, go blow something up, prank whomever, BUT ME." "Why do you assume we are going to blow up or prank someone?" "Because you always do.  
  
Soon the weekend was over, and Monday had past. The gang, all but Sirius, was sitting in the common room finishing their homework. "I'm finished!" declared Lily. "Good because you're coming with me." "No she's not. She's coming with me." Yelled Sirius, who had entered the room. "And why is that?" "Because its my night with her." "Your night?" "It was part of our deal. The two of you spend Saturday together, and one night a week I spend it with Sirius." "So I have to give you up, to Sirius?" "Buddy, it's only on night each week. I think you can spare her. And you know she's not complaining being away from you." "Hey!" Lily and Sirius just started cracking up.  
  
Lily got up and left with Sirius. They ventured to one of the many hidden rooms at Hogwarts. The rest of the night they spent talking and catching up on what they missed over the time that they spent away from each other. Soon it was time for dinner, so the trekked down to the Great Hall where everyone else was.  
  
Lily sat next to James and Sirius sat across from Lily. "Ok, that so didn't happen, did it?" "It did, it was awesome." They both started cracking up. "Should I even ask what you two are talking about?" "Nope." James was about to reply when Dumbledor stood up to make an announcement. "  
  
"Lately I have noticed how stressed many of the students are, the teachers and myself have decided to plan a dance for the students. The dance will take place on Halloween. It is not formal, girls should wear skirts or dresses and boys should wear nice slacks and a button up shirt. Thank you." With this little announcement the school went into a buzz.  
  
"Lils you'll go with me right?" "Of course, who else would I go with?" The group laughed and started outside. Before they could get very far, James was attacked but is fan club. They all where all asking if James was going to take her to the ball. One of the biggest sluts came up to him and put her arms around his neck. "Oh Jamsie, you're going to take me to this dance aren't you?" "No, I'm taking Lily, you know my girlfriend." "Come on, I'm so much better than her." "Ok get away from me. And Lily is so much better than you." "Well, how do you know? You could get to know me better by taking me to the dance." "How about I don't take you and I don't get to know you better." "James, you know you want to." "No I don't why don't all leave me be. I'm taking my GIRLFRIEND, none of you." He walked over to the rest of the group, who were smiling.  
  
Lily ran up to him and kissed him. "What's that for?" "For not going with any of those bitches." "Why would I do that, if I have you?" Lily just smiled and hugged him. The gang laid by the lake until it was too dark for them to see.  
  
The week before the dance was a Hogsmead weekend. The girls decided to go and get their outfits. Sure they had plenty of things between them, but they wanted something new. The boys thought it would be best to go to Zonks (is that right?) to get more prank supplies. They met up in The Three Broomstick for some butterbeer. The guys arrived before the girls. When the girls arrived they were loaded down with several bags each. The guys asked what was in the bags; they just replied "stuff." After finishing their butterbeers they trekked back to Hogwarts.  
  
That night Lily went downstairs. It had to be about 1 in the morning. Figuring no one else was down there she plopped down on the couch. She quickly jumped up as she realized she landed on some one. Lily turned to see Sirius lying on the couch. "Hey, what are you doing down here?" "Couldn't sleep, you?" "Same." The two friends continued talking until they fell asleep. The only problem was that they fell asleep on that couch together.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!" The two woke up with a start. First thing they realized was that a fuming James was standing over them, the second thing was that they were in the common room, and finally that Sirius had his arms around Lily's waist. When they noticed this, they quickly jumped apart. "James, it's not what it looks like." "Really, cause it looks like my best friend and my girlfriend, in each others arms." "James, honey, listen we both were down here last night and just fell asleep." "REALLY THINK I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT? WELL, I'M NOT." "James you should believe us, because it's the truth nothing happened. We talked then fell asleep." "I just can't believe you, Sirius I thought you were my best friend, and Lily you were suppose to be my girlfriend." "James, Sirius is you best friend and I am your girlfriend." "No, both of you were."  
  
Lily looked up at James and with tears in her eyes ran up to her dormitory. "Smooth on James, nothing happened. She loved you too much to do anything. Not that I tried. I'm to good of your friend." Sirius turned and went out of the portrait hole. James turned and went to his dorm room.  
  
A/N: That's it for ch. 2. Sorry it took so long but my grandmother just past away and family I haven't seen in several years came out so I spent all day with them for a few weeks. Then reading the 5th book. Well R/R T.T.F.N ta ta for now. ~Dancincheerchik. 


End file.
